


Another reality, same family

by Naruko99



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruko99/pseuds/Naruko99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dove Dean e Sam sono sempre fratelli, anche se non come siamo abituati a vederli. Dove non ci sono creature del male da uccidere e vittime da salvare. Semplicemente la vita come noi la conosciamo. Niente demoni e angeli. O forse no? I personaggi di questa magnifica serie tv come non li avete mai visti, in ruoli in cui non li avreste mai immaginati.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

  
[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=j17rso)   


  
  
  
  

**Prologo.**

 

 

 

 

A quei tempi era un avvenimento piuttosto comune che un genitore vedovo decidesse di risposarsi, dopotutto era l’America, lì tutto era possibile. La terra delle opportunità, della libertà di espressione tanto ricercata e che era stata scoperta praticamente per caso da Colombo che l’aveva scambiata per le Indie.

Quindi no, Dean non era sorpreso del fatto che una persona vedova decidesse di risposarsi, era soltanto sconvolto dal fatto che quella persona fosse suo padre.

John Winchester, uomo piuttosto rigido e austero, anche burbero secondo alcuni, che aveva giurato amore eterno alla madre, Mary Winchester, morta fin troppi anni prima a causa di una malattia comune quanto devastante: il cancro.

E Dean non era mai stato egoista, aveva sempre fatto in modo di fare il bravo, di non combinare guai –a volte con scarso successo, doveva ammetterlo- e anche se aveva solo undici anni, sapeva già che sarebbe diventato un soldato come il padre, avrebbe seguito le sue orme, era già bravo a sparare, ed era agile, agevolato dal proprio corpo minuto di un adolescente ancora acerbo.

Quindi la sua espressione sgomentata era più che lecita, soprattutto perché lui non sapeva minimamente che il padre si vedesse con qualcuno, non aveva neanche mai sospettato un’eventualità del genere! 

Aveva perso la madre quando aveva poco più di quattro anni, quando aveva appena imparato a vestirsi da solo, a mettere le scarpe al piede giusto e ad abbozzare le prime lettere con una scrittura al dir poco raccapricciante, composta principalmente da cerchi e linee spezzate senza una vera e propria logica. E non l’aveva persa all’improvviso, aveva visto quella malattia portarla via dalla sua vita lentamente, aveva visto gli occhi della madre farsi lucidi e spegnersi ogni giorno di più, a poco a poco, mentre quel sorriso che aveva amato sin da bambino diventava un ricordo sfumato, lontano, e iniziava a prendere coscienza del fatto che non sarebbe più tornata a tagliargli la crosta dei sandwich, che per ninna nanna non avrebbe più ascoltato le note di “Hey Jude” dalla sua voce calda e dolce, che quegli occhi azzurri non lo avrebbero più guardato con tenerezza. Al suo funerale aveva cercato di non piangere, per sembrare forte, ma quando il padre lo aveva stretto tra le braccia non era più riuscito a trattenersi, perché come aveva sentito pronunciare da alcune delle persone vestite di nero al cimitero, lui era soltanto un bambino. Delle parole del prete non ricordava molto, soltanto che questi alla fine gli si era avvicinato e inginocchiandosi di fianco a lui gli aveva sorriso e gli aveva detto che sua madre sarebbe sempre stata con lui nel suo cuore. E lì aveva nuovamente iniziato a piangere, perché la sua mamma voleva che gli stesse di fianco, voleva sentire le sue braccia avvolgerlo quando i fulmini fuori la finestra sembravano farsi più vicini e minacciosi, lo aveva urlato quello, con quanto fiato in corpo ancora gli era rimasto, con quanto fiato in corpo potesse avere un bambino di quattro anni. 

E anche se suo padre lo definiva “grande” ancora non lo era e quindi aveva tutto il diritto di pensare che quella donna di cui non conosceva neanche il nome volesse prendere il posto della sua mamma, e no, non lo avrebbe mai accettato. E questo doveva trasparire chiaramente dal suo viso visto che il padre si affrettò ad aggiungere con tono duro, come se lo stesse rimproverando un «Non ho chiesto il tuo permesso, semplicemente ti stavo informando della cosa.» E Dean doveva ammetterlo non aveva mai sentito di odiare il padre come in quel modo, neanche una volta in tutti quegli anni in cui era stato lasciato solo a badare a sé stesso, in una casa troppo grande per un bambino. No, non stava dicendo che il padre era stato un completo fallimento, perché quel giorno al cimitero avevano sotterrato anche una sua parte di cuore, era stata dura per lui crescere un figlio da 

solo, soprattutto se questo sembrava ricordargli in alcuni atteggiamenti troppo la moglie defunta. Ma non poteva stravolgergli così la vita, uscendosene all’improvviso con un «Tra un mese mi risposo» mentre stringeva con le dita il suo hamburger ancora incartato che inutile a dirsi in quel momento era poggiato sullo scatolo da cui lo aveva preso senza essere minimamente considerato. Come poteva sganciare una bomba del genere così all’improvviso? Ciò che successe dopo era molto più che prevedibile.

Dean semplicemente si alzò dalla sedia su cui era seduto e andò via, salì in camera sua, chiudendosi dentro a chiave per poi buttarsi sul letto, non prima però di aver accesso lo stereo, la sua canzone preferita, “Ramble On” dei Led Zappelin, che copriva quelli che erano dei veri e propri singhiozzi. Perché Dean non avrebbe mai potuto rispondere al genitore, non avrebbe mai alzato la voce con lui, perché i bravi bambini obbediscono senza fiatare, così come i soldati eseguono gli ordini senza discutere. E Dean si stava convincendo sempre di più che il rapporto che ha col padre non era genitore-figlio, ma comandante-soldato.

E John non aveva potuto fare altro che guardare la schiena del figlio sparire su per le scale, con un peso sul cuore e il suo hamburger dimenticato nella scatola.

 

 

 


	2. Capitolo 1

Capitolo 1  
  
«Dean, muoviti a portare il culo qui, è tardi e devo accompagnarti da Bobby che ho da fare, non farmi perdere tempo.»  
John per l’ennesima volta bussò alla porta del figlio per incitarlo a darsi una mossa, quel bambino delle volte era un tale pigrone! Si chiedeva da chi diamine avesse preso, Mary era sempre stata mattiniera, esattamente come lui.  
La porta venne spalancata da un undicenne piuttosto irritato, aveva i capelli biondicci sparati in tutte le direzioni, avevano ancora la piega del cuscino mentre la maglietta era evidentemente messa al contrario, gli occhi ancora lucidi dal sonno e le scarpe slacciate. A quella visione l’uomo non potè fare a meno di sospirare, con un sorriso che gli premeva sulle labbra per uscire, mentre fece segno a quel disastro del figlio di avvicinarsi, così che lui potesse allacciargli le scarpe.  
«È presto papà, sono le otto e siamo in piena estate!» Il bambino si lamentò, non poteva svegliarlo sempre a degli orari improponibili, soprattutto adesso che aveva la possibilità di dormire di più perché non doveva andare a scuola. Già, la scuola, una seccatura bella e buona, non era mai stato un tipo studioso, lui preferiva l’attività fisica, era decisamente più appagante del passare il tempo con il naso tra le pagine di un qualche libro.  
«Devo uscire con Ellen, preparare un matrimonio non è per niente facile sai moccioso?» Sospirò l’uomo che non sembrava davvero felice di dover passare la giornata tra negozi e negozi per decidere i fiori, il colore dei tovagliolini e a quanti piani dovesse essere la torna nuziale.  
Dean a quelle parole invece ammutolì, trattenendosi dallo sputare un velenoso “Non  sposarti allora” che sicuramente avrebbe portato ad un’altra discussione e lui di prima mattina non aveva proprio la testa per quello.  
Il tragitto verso l’abitazione di Bobby non fu lungo, soprattutto perché lo percorsero con la Chevrolet Impala del ’67, la prima macchina che John aveva acquistato parecchi anni prima e a cui sembrava essere molto affezionato, affetto che era passata anche al figlio.  
Bobby era una specie di zio per Dean, spesso aveva pensato che sarebbe risultato più semplice chiamare lui “papà” invece che John, doveva ammetterlo almeno a sé stesso. Bobby era un meccanico, praticamente lo si vedeva sempre con quel suo berretto e una birra stretta tra le dita callose vicino una qualche auto che stava riparando, casa sua era circondata da rottami in verità.  
A Dean piaceva aiutarlo a riparare un motore o a riverniciare completamente la carrozzeria di qualche auto; sporcarsi di olio e grasso quando era lì era quasi d’obbligo.  
«Fa il bravo Dean, ci vediamo stasera.» Il padre dell’undicenne posò una mano tra i suoi capelli per dargli quella che doveva essere un’affettuosa effusione, ma che invece fece arricciare il naso a Dean, odiava quando gli si arruffavano i capelli in quel modo.  
Taciturno si avviò verso la porta d’ingresso, dove il padrone di casa già lo stava aspettando con un’espressione che poteva sembrare dura, ma che per chi lo conosceva non poteva essere che di felicità, perché anche se Bobby non lo avrebbe ammesso neanche sotto tortura, adorava quel mocciosetto combina guai, lo considerava un figlio.  
«Sembri più arrabbiato dell’ultima volta che ci siamo visti. Hai litigato ancora con tuo padre?» Volle informarsi il vecchio meccanico, scansandosi dallo stipite della porta per farlo entrare in quella casa dove decisamente mancava un tocco femminile, bastava pensare allo zerbino all’ingresso completamente rovinato. L’uomo dalla morte della moglie non aveva più neanche guardato una donna in quel senso, sentiva come se stesse tradendo la sua amata, non poteva farle un torto del genere, non a quella che anche se per poco, era stata la sua luce nel tunnel.  
«Ho appena scoperto che mio padre si sposa. Tra un mese! Ti rendi conto? Mancava poco che me lo dicesse direttamente la mattina del matrimonio! E da quello che ho capito, vivranno la loro vita da sposini nella nostra casa. E io non voglio.» Non voleva che facessero scomparire i pochi ricordi che gli erano rimasti della madre, ma questo non lo disse, aveva già fatto troppo la parte della ragazzina isterica. Preferì piuttosto andare a sedersi su quel divano che tante volte lo aveva ospitato in una delle sue tante serate film, dove spesso e volentieri si era addormentato senza accorgersene, con ancora il telecomando tra le dita.  
«Oh. Quindi hai già conosciuto Ellen?» Bobby aveva insistito tante di quelle volte con l’amico perché si decidesse a dire al figlio della sua storia che decisamente non era nata da un paio di mesi, ma da anni. Non era mai stato d’accordo sul fatto che tenesse tutto nascosto a Dean, perché aveva visto il ragazzo crescere e sapeva come avrebbe reagito.  
Lo sguardo sconvolto e allo stesso tempo ferito che Dean rivolse al meccanico era tanto intenso che pure l’uomo burbero si ritrovò a deglutire, mentre il più piccolo si alzava di scatto dal divano e lo indicava con l’indice, accusatorio.  
«Tu lo sapevi! Da quanto tempo va avanti questa storia?!» Urlò praticamente l’undicenne, la frustrazione e il dolore visibili sul suo viso da bambino che però aveva già gli occhi di un adulto.  
Come aveva potuto pensare che quella volpe di Bobby non sapesse niente? Era un amico del padre dopotutto, era ovvio che sapesse delle sue imminenti nozze. Era stato l’unico ad essere all’oscuro dell’intera faccenda.  
«Questo è un argomento che dovresti trattare con tuo padre, non con me Dean.» Non riusciva neanche ad arrabbiarsi col giovane per il tono che aveva usato, quegli occhi verdi lasciavano trasparire ogni singola emozione. Tradimento, dolore, frustrazione, paura. Perché sì, Dean aveva una fottuta paura dei cambiamenti. Anche se piccoli, riuscivano a metterlo in crisi e a farlo perdere in un bicchier d’acqua.  
«Nessuno mi dice mai niente.» Si lamentò il giovane, ricadendo nuovamente a sedere sul divano con la nuca poggiata allo schienale del divano e gli occhi al soffitto che in quel momento sembrava essere diventato molto interessante. Ribolliva dentro di sé, perché non voleva una nuova famiglia, gli andava bene quella che già aveva, non aveva bisogno di una donna, aveva ancora il ricordo della sua mamma e quello doveva bastargli, non poteva dimenticarla, non come sembrava aver fatto il padre.  
«Ellen è una donna stupenda, l’adorerai.» Cercò di confortarlo Bobby, alzandosi dalla poltrona che occupava spesso per andare a sedersi di fianco al giovane a stringergli una spalla, mentre vedeva quegli occhi farsi liquidi come se da un momento all’altro dovessero far sgorgare tutte quelle lacrime mal trattenute.  
«Non m’importa. Non la voglio.» Il tono con cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole fecero sentire Dean alla stregua di un bambino capriccioso che s’impuntava sul fatto di non voler andare a scuola. Ma dietro quelle semplici frasi c’era molto di più, con quel ragazzo spesso si dovevano saper leggere le sfumature.  
Per interi minuti scese nella stanza un aria tanto pesante da poter essere tagliata con un coltello, il silenzio interrotto solo dal ticchettio regolare dell’orologio appeso al muro, non si sentivano neanche respirare, almeno fino a quando il meccanico non si tolse il berretto e lo poggiò sulla testa dell’undicenne con una pacca sul braccio come a svegliarlo.  
«Credi di poter rimanere a poltrire tutto il giorno sul mio divano? Alza le chiappe e aiutami a riparare il motore di una vecchia auto d’epoca e magari potrei valutare l’idea di regalarti tra qualche anno quel catorcio di una moto che ristrutturasti tempo fa.» Fargli tenere la mente occupata era l’unica cosa che poteva fare il meccanico, almeno così avrebbe smesso di versare in quello stato pietoso, non voleva vedere il suo moccioso così giù di morale, era abituato ad un bambino combattente che, nonostante avesse solo undici anni, sapeva già sparare quasi al pari di suo padre, il che era tutto dire.  
Alle sue parole il ragazzino quasi saltò dal divano, sistemandosi meglio il berretto sul capo così che non gli coprisse gli occhi per guardare con uno sguardo pieno di aspettative l’adulto, sembrava quasi che il suo volto si fosse illuminato.  
«Sul serio? Me la regali davvero?» Nella sua voce c’era incredulità mista a speranza, perché da quando aveva aiutato l’uomo a riparare quella moto che aveva personalmente verniciato di nero e personalizzato con vernice bianca, non aveva fatto altro che pensare a come sarebbe stato se fosse stata solo sua, guidarla con il vento che gli avrebbe spettinato i capelli.  
L’aveva decorato con segni che da un libro aveva letto appartenere alla lingua degli angeli, l’enochiano, e con altri simboli di protezione come il pentagono rinchiuso in un cerchio e altri tocchi personali, dove aveva dato sfogo a tutta la sua fantasia.  
Era davvero una goduria per gli occhi quella che già considerava la sua moto, ci aveva impiegato un’eternità per renderla perfettamente uguale a come l’aveva in mente.  
«Ho detto forse e ho detto tra qualche anno, adesso sei ancora un moccioso per poterla guidare.» E l’uomo non potè trattenere un ghigno divertito alla reazione di Dean, ecco, quelli erano gli atteggiamenti che doveva avere un bambino di undici anni. Doveva sempre avere quell’espressione eccitata, doveva comportarsi da esaltato e correre da una parte all’altro, di certo non doveva deprimersi su un divano.  
«Cosa aspettiamo allora? Andiamo a riparare quel motore!» Il più piccolo iniziò quasi a saltellare per il salone, prendendo una delle manone del meccanico per cercare di sollevarlo di peso dal divano, mentre l’adulto si lasciò andare ad una risata quando si alzò, prendendosi nuovamente il berretto dal bambino per poi finalmente avviarsi fuori, con nuovamente il petto alleggerito dal sorriso a trentadue denti di Dean.  
  
                                                                                                                *********  
  
John Winchester non era esattamente ciò che si poteva definire un uomo dolce, gli anni nell’esercito si intuivano non solo dalle sue cicatrici, ma anche dalla postura, il modo di camminare e il modo di parlare, o meglio, di dare ordini. Non era mai stato un uomo abituato a non far nulla, o almeno, a non far nulla che lui considerasse produttivo, come ad esempio guardare una partita di baseball (perché tenersi informati su chi fosse il favorito del campionato era fondamentale per un uomo) oppure come insegnare a Dean il modo giusto di colpire un bersaglio in movimento (quello gli sarebbe stato utile sicuramente una volta che fosse entrato nell’esercito, perché ovviamente per lui era l’unico futuro possibile per suo figlio).  
 Quindi non c’era da stupirsi se in quel momento avrebbe preferito mille volte ritrovarsi nel bel mezzo di una sparatoria piuttosto che in quella dannata pasticceria per scegliere la torta nuziale, a lui neanche piacevano quelle schifezze dal sapore dolciastro a dirla tutta, se qualche volta nel frigo di casa sua c’era della torta era solo perché Dean sembrava avere una vera e propria passione per quella roba, soprattutto per la crostata di mele.  
«Non possiamo sceglierne una a caso Ellen? Mi sta venendo il mal di stomaco ad assaggiare tutte queste torte.» Si lamentò l’uomo decisamente poco virilmente, sbuffando contrariato quando si vide piazzare d’avanti l’ennesima fetta di torta, questa volta era una Saker, tutto cioccolato con la marmellata ad albicocca al centro. Aveva perso il conto di quante ne aveva assaggiate, a lui sembravano tutte uguali, troppo dolci, troppo zucchero, troppo tutto.  
«Smettila di lamentarti. Ti avevo detto che non sarei stata sola a preparare questo matrimonio, tu soffrirai con me, amore.» La donna sussurrò ironica  quell’epiteto zuccheroso, neanche lei si stava divertendo, ma doveva essere tutto perfetto, perché finalmente stava sposando l’uomo che amava e quella cerimonia non avrebbe unito solo lei con lui, ma entrambe le loro famiglie e tutto doveva andare per il verso giusto.  
«Sei un demonio, donna.» Brontolò l’uomo, pizzicando la torta con la forchettina di plastica per portarla alle labbra, assaporando l’ennesimo pezzo di dolce. Doveva ammettere che questa era particolarmente buona, poi quella marmellata creava un contrasto con il cioccolato davvero gustoso. Era ottima, la più buona che avesse assaggiato sino a quel momento. E sì, era un caso che il figlio adorasse la marmellata e no, non la stava prendendo per lui.  
«Questa mi piace.» Affermò finalmente dopo aver bocciato una classica torna di pan di spagna con copertura di panna e fragole, una rainbow cake perché al suo matrimonio non voleva tutti quei colori sgargianti e poi che diamine, non erano mica una coppia gay (anche se doveva ammettere che spesso la sua quasi mogliettina sembrava in tutto e per tutto un rappresentante del genere maschile). Aveva anche rifiutato la moderna torta formata da una cascata di cupecake dalla copertura in panna o in cioccolato, perché per un matrimonio ci voleva una vera torta e non di certo un paio di dolcetti e ovviamente aveva detto di no alla pasta di zucchero.  
«Prendiamo questa!» La donna esultò internamente, non ne poteva più neanche lei di mangiare tutti quei dolci, ma ci teneva che prendessero decisioni insieme, perciò aveva insistito tanto affinché anche l’uomo avesse voce in capitolo su tutto, era la loro festa, non solo la sua.  
«Che Dio sia lodato.» Sussurrò alzando gli occhi al cielo quello che era stato il loro consulente da quando avevano messo piede in quella pasticceria, un uomo di nome Gabriel che portava sempre tra le labbra un qualche dolciume, che fosse un lecca lecca o una caramella fruttata non aveva importanza.  
  
  
Dopo aver firmato tutto ciò che dovevano per l’ordinazione a aver dato un acconto piuttosto consistente, finalmente avevano lasciato quella pasticceria, non avrebbe mai più messo piede in un posto del genere, poco ma sicuro!  
«Ellen, perché non vieni a cena da noi stasera?» Chiese John come se stesse chiedendo che ore fossero, facendo fermare la fidanzata in mezzo la strada con uno sguardo sorpreso, perché di certo non si sarebbe mai aspettata una simile proposta, non quando l’uomo aveva messo il figlio al corrente della sua esistenza giusto qualche giorno prima. Gli sembrava decisamente troppo presto, tutto troppo affrettato.  
Lei molte volte lo aveva rimproverato, aveva cercato di fargli capire mille e mille volte che non faceva bene al bambino non dicendogli nulla, che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto farlo e le conseguenze di tanti cambiamenti improvvisi si sarebbero viste.  
 Ricordava ancora la pesante lite che avevano avuto mesi prima, poco dopo che aveva accettato di sposarlo, sul fatto che era decisamente arrivato il momento di mettere al corrente di Dean. E ora finalmente lo aveva fatto, ma troppo tardi, dicendoglielo a solo un mese di distanza dal matrimonio. Non avrebbe certamente accettato la situazione così improvvisa e poi, conoscendo la testardaggine del padre, sicuramente anche il figlio doveva essere una testa dura che difficilmente cambiava opinione.  
«Ne hai parlato prima con Dean, vero?» La donna incrociò le braccia al petto, conosceva il proprio pollo e sapeva per certo che non aveva avvisato il figlio di quell’invito, voleva proprio che l’undicenne la odiasse? Ci mancava solo quello! La convivenza non sarebbe stata per niente facile, sperava di poter rimediare in qualche modo al pasticcio del suo quasi marito in quel mese, facendo capire a Dean che non voleva assolutamente prendere il posto della madre.  
«Perché avrei dovuto? Sono io il genitore, è lui a dover ascoltare me.» Sul volto di John comparve una smorfia infastidita, se avessero continuato quel discorso avrebbero nuovamente litigato, lo sapeva, e per la giornata era già arrivato al limite della propria sopportazione.  
«Sei un idiota John, non capisci proprio nulla.» Ellen fu costretta a prendere un profondo respiro prima di rispondere all’altro, altrimenti sarebbero finiti con l’urlarsi contro e non era il caso di fare scena, erano entrambi stanchi.  
Quel giorno erano riusciti a definire alcuni dettagli, come i fiori con cui addobbare la chiesetta, il menù che avrebbero servito al ristorante e la torta. Una gran bella e soddisfacente vittoria, che non era il caso di rovinare con una litigata.  
«Ci vieni o no allora?» Non sembrava, ma John era decisamente agitato, perché non era stupido, aveva riflettuto su quella proposta che sembrava essere fatta tanto per fare, perché l’unico modo di far accettare quel matrimonio a Dean era fargli conoscere Ellen e suo figlio. Già, Ellen aveva anche un adorabile bambino di sette anni, li aveva compiuti il 2 maggio, giusto il mese prima praticamente.  
«No John, non verrò stasera da te. Ho un’idea migliore: domani dopo il lavoro verrete entrambi da me, stasera però devi dirlo a Dean, intesi?» Certe volte le sembrava di parlare con un bambino, come se dovesse spiegargli le cose più elementari, era snervante, molto snervante al dire il vero. Perché non riusciva a comprendere che comportandosi in quel modo avrebbe solo fatto del male al figlio? Non gli sembrava così difficile da capire, dannazione!  
«Va bene.» Si arrende subito l’uomo con un sospiro, perché in cuor suo sapeva che quella era la decisione più saggia, e anche perché quella donna quando si arrabbiava gli metteva non poco paura, cosa non da niente visto che lui era il capo nella stazione di polizia dove era stato trasferito appena dopo la morte di Mary, aveva ricevuto il congedo per potersi prendere cura di Dean, ancora troppo piccolo per poter rimanere pure senza un padre, anche se a volte aveva l’impressione di non aver fatto un buon  
lavoro.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti! Ho deciso finalmente di scrivere una fan fiction su questo fandom che amo, di far uscire qualcosa di serio, perché ho deciso di fare tutto come si deve. Penso di dovervi alcune spiegazioni però, come ad esempio perché non ho messo nessuna coppia particolare. Allora, questa storia è "work in progress", ciò vuol dire che non c'è proprio niente di deciso finché non lo metto nero su bianco, ci saranno tanti di quei cambiamenti dalla mia idea iniziale che se ci penso, non so se piangere o sentirmi soddisfatta di me. Non ho idea delle coppie che si formeranno, ma sono orientata maggiormente verso la Destiel e la Wincest. Gli aggiornamenti non saranno regolari, perché dipenderà dai miei impegni che con l'apertura delle scuole aumenteranno, così come quelli della mia beta, che appunto deve controllare ogni singola parola che scrivo, non mi fido della mia grammatica e sintassi, ho il vizio di mettere o omettere virgole, di inventare parole e altre cose imbarazzanti che non sto qui ad elencare. Sono ben accette critiche, purché costruttive, consigli, suggerimenti o domande se qualcosa non vi è chiaro, anche se penso di essermi espressa nel migliore dei modi! Okay, adesso vi saluto sennò queste note diventano più lunghe del prologo! Un bacione a tutti/e e grazie del vostro tempo~   
>    
> 


End file.
